


Darkness | p. maximoff

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Because Doctor Strange turns back time in the fight of the Avengers against Thanos with the help of the time stone to give the Avengers another chance, he accidentally brings back already dead people. So also Pietro Maximoff, who suddenly finds himself in New York. However, he immediately knows that something is wrong and tries to find out what happened. When he finds out that he has died and somehow been reawakened, he has to struggle with this thought and is faced with the decision to confront his sister Wanda with it or rather wait, for fear that what happened to him could be reversed at any time and therefore die again.As he roams the streets of New York at night trying to clear his head, he finds himself in the middle of a situation in which a girl is attacked by a group of men. He immediately feels responsible and saves her. By doing so, he finds out that she is a mutant, just like himself, and from then on he tries to help her control her powers that frighten her.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Darkness | p. maximoff

For a long time, he had felt nothing and had known himself to be surrounded by nothing but merciless darkness, if he had noticed anything at all. For his memories of that time were as if they had never existed as if he had simply ceased to exist. And if he was honest, he didn't know if it was even a time he wanted to remember.

The last thing he remembered was blurry, but just the thought of it made his body shake with pain. But he was not only physical, but his soul was also wounded. 

He could remember a battlefield in the middle of a city. The streets were darkened by the dust. In front of him, he saw a man who for some reason looked familiar, standing protectively in front of a boy. But nothing happened to either of them. Instead, his body felt completely riddled with holes within seconds. He could feel the bullets eating through his clothes into his skin and how shortly afterward a warm liquid came out and sullied his body. Presumably, it was blood, his blood, but he didn't dare to lower his gaze to make sure. Then his knees suddenly gave way before darkness surrounded him shortly afterward, like a painless, infinite nothing.

But this nothingness did not seem as final as he had thought when it seized him. For suddenly he found himself in an alley.

For the first time in a long while his chest rose and fell again and he felt air penetrating through his almost dry throat into his dust-dry lungs, taking away the feeling of suffocation. Carefully he moved his joints, which felt rusty but slowly returned to their old functional state.

From all sides, deafening noises came to his ears, which at first made him feel the urge to hold them shut. The chirping of two birds above him in the tree, the honking of the numerous cars that sounded from the street, and the voices of the people passing by the small alley where he was. And then there was the glistening sunlight, which, although it felt warm on his skin and sent a slight shiver down his spine, burned in his eyes and made him think for a moment that he could go blind at any moment. For a few seconds, he stared at the ground beneath his feet and waited for his body to get used to the countless impressions that came over him. This created a thought in his head that took his breath away again for a moment. For some reason completely unknown to him, Pietro Maximoff had suddenly risen from the dead and was alive again.


End file.
